


it will be okay

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [40]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: :), Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, So do which ever, could be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: smitty gets an anxiety attack and john helps





	it will be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I watched a really angsty episode on a tv show and it made me very fucking upset so here we are

He couldn't breathe.

His chest was tight and his heart felt like it was going to explode, adding to his growing anxiety.

Smitty didn't even know how it happened, one minute he was calm, looking out and the night sky as the stars twinkled.

The next he was hyperventilating, trying to focus everything on his breathing as thoughts raced through his head. He looked around the dark room, trying to push the anxious thoughts in the back of his head as Smitty frantically looked for his phone. 

Once he found it he unlocked it, his hands shaking as he looked through his contacts.

Once he found John's name, some of his anxiety went away, soon coming back. 

He pressed the call button, pressing the phone against his ear.

It ringed for a moment before it stopped and someone picked up.

“ _ Hello? _ ” a groggy John asked and Smitty could hear shuffling on the other line.

Smitty figured he woke John up, it was midnight so Smitty could understand, “S-Sorry, did I wake you?” Smitty replied, his voice small and shaky. 

“ _ What? No, it's okay, what's wrong? _ ” 

“I know it's late but, can- can you come over? Please, I need help.” Smitty felt tears prick at his eyes as the anxiety suddenly rushed back, attacking him from every angle. 

“ _ Okay, one second, are you okay? _ ”

“I- I don't know just please hurry.” Smitty replied, shoving his body under the covers. 

“ _ Okay, I'll be over there in a second. Let me get in my car, _ ” he heard John get his shoes on and walk through the house. 

“ _ I'll have to end the call but I promise I'll be there soon _ .” John mumbles a bye after and the call ends. 

Smitty shaking sighs, closing his eyes. He didn't know when he zoned out, his thoughts swirling around his head but he didn't notice the noise of John's car pulling up or him coming in the house. He only noticed when John opened the bedroom door, the door slamming behind him as John quickly got to the bed.

“Hey, are you okay? You're shaking.” John mumbles, “Can I touch you?” 

Smitty shakily nods, letting John pull him into his chest.

Smitty couldn't breathe again.

John wasn't squeezing him or hurting him.

He just felt like a burden, waking John up at such a late time at night just to help him just because he had a little anxiety.

 

_ Pathetic _

 

_ Horrible _

 

_ Weak _

 

_ Useless- _

 

“Hey, are you okay, you're really quiet.” John mumbles against Smitty's ear, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I- no- I'm not. Fuck- what the hell is wrong with my body. God I'm so weak- I can't even handle simple anxi-” 

“Hey, hey, listen to me. You're not weak and nothing is wrong with you or your body, okay? I don't know what's going on in your life but if you open up to me maybe I can help, yeah? Everything's going to be okay.” John whispers.

Smitty could breathe a little easier after.

His shaking stopped a little as he tried to focus on evening out his breathing. John smiles as he helps out Smitty.

Maybe one day, everything will be okay, today may be not that day but it will be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
